Good Times
by BeebleZeeble
Summary: First ever fic, please review! Good, bad, harsh, whatever, let me know what you think! First creative writing since high school, and first smut ever. Brenda/Fritz, not particular time frame (except takes place after "Help Wanted", of course).


"Yes... yes...YES...YESYESYES" Brenda moaned, as she collapsed onto her husband's sweaty chest.

Fritz let out a string of expletives that suggested he was right behind her. Sure enough, seconds later she could feel him come as his arms tightened almost painfully around her. For a moment they just lay there, panting and holding each other. Once she had regained some composure Brenda gently rolled off of Fritz's chest on to their bed, and he turned, so they were laying face to face.

"That was... a particularly amazing way to start off dinner. Although now our Thai is probably cold." Fritz said, as he stroked Brenda's hair.

"Really? Is that what you're thinking about, our takeout?" Brenda pouted, and playfully smacked his broad, muscular chest.

"No! That was, seriously, amazing," Fritz said, with the appropriate mix of laughter and awe in his voice. "Seriously amazing. Maybe even Top Five amazing."

Now it was Brenda's turn to grin. "Good enough to contend for the title of Best Sex Ever?"

The Best Sex Ever occurred on a surprisingly un-sexy night. Brenda had started the day investigating a missing nanny, as a favor for Pope, who in turn was doing the Mayor a favor. It was the kind of political circle jerk that gave Brenda tension headaches. The case had ended on a whole other level, with a hostage crisis and gunpoint standoff. Brenda had thrown herself in harm's way, and had nearly lost her life. It was Fritz's quick reflexes and excellent marksmanship that had saved her. Obviously both of their adrenaline had gone off the charts, but they hadn't gotten a chance to regroup as Fritz had to stay at the crime scene to be cleared by the FBI and Brenda had to deal with wrapping up her end of the case, including caring for the victims the immigration agent had left behind.

By the time Brenda was able to leave work it was very late. Anxiety bubbled up in her stomach, as she thought about Fritz. Poor Fritz, to have had to kill someone that night. Poor Fritz, he had been so obviously worked up at the crime scene, to yell at her. Her arms were still a touch sore from where he had grabbed her, and Brenda suspected she would be developing bruises. _Poor me_, Brenda thought wryly, _because Fritz might just kill me when I get home_.

When she finally reached her back door Brenda opened it gingerly, in the very unlikely event Fritz had gone to bed. Nope, he was sitting at the kitchen table with a water glass in front of him, looking drawn and haggard. He jerked up as the door opened, with an expression Brenda couldn't read.

"Oh, honey, Fritzy, I -" Before she could get another word out Fritz had jumped up and grabbed her, kissing her roughly. Brenda responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, as her lips met the force of his.

Fritz carried her to the kitchen table, and dropped her roughly on the edge, knocking over the water glass. Brenda was dimly aware of the sound of shattered glass, but she was too preoccupied in her task of ripping Fritz's clothes off as fast as possible to care. Fritz was engaged in a similar activity, his usually gentle hands turned rough and violent as he unzipped her dress and yanked it over her head. She had gotten his shirt off and was just starting to work on his pants when Fritz grabbed her wrists in one big hand, stopping her. He dropped to his knees, and used his free hand to wrench apart her thighs. Brenda froze, panting heavily. Fritz let go of her wrists, and instead slid his hands under the waistband of her underwear. Brenda lifted her body up as Fritz pulled her underwear off her hips, and over her legs. Fritz kissed along her left leg, starting at the knee and moving up her body, his kisses harsh and rough. When he reached her middle he stopped, pulling away to look up at her. Brenda moaned, and with that encouragement Fritz dove in. Usually Fritz was a master at teasing her, giving fluttering kisses here and there, going back and forth until she nearly went wild with desire. Tonight though, he went straight for it.

She could feel his hot breath over her whole pussy, before his lips met her clit with an intensity that straddled the line between pleasure and pain perfectly. She could feel his tongue lapping at her clit eagerly, before he pulled back and began to lick up and down her slit, suckling and tonguing her labia, and swirling around the entrance to her vagina, before he went right back to her clit. Brenda shrieked and squirmed under him, until she thought she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hair with her hands, to pull him back. Fritz reached up and snatched her hands away, slamming them on the table hard. He clearly needed to be in control, and it sent a thrill through Brenda that pushed her over the edge. "Ah, ah, AHH!" She screamed nonsense as she came in his mouth, wriggling and writhing under his lips. Fritz drew back from her, and stood up. Relinquished, Brenda sagged, gasping for air. She could feel her wetness sliding down her body and pooling on the table edge.

Her reprieve didn't last long, as Fritz yanked her upright by her wrists, and turned her over. Her nipples were pressed against the cold table and her ass felt exposed up in the air.

"Spread your legs," Fritz growled, the first words he had spoken to her since she had come home. Instantly Brenda complied, feeling a tingling rush that seemed to go from her belly to her clit.

She started to turn her head, to see what he was doing behind her, but Fritz's hand stopped her, pushing her head down back against the table. Then she felt it, the large, warm, throbbing presence that was his cock pressed against the lips of her vagina. Brenda moaned in anticipation, and as if that was his cue, Fritz pushed in to her with one quick movement. She was so wet that he got no resistance. He began to slam into her, with a force and intensity that was almost painful. His cock was big, and it always made her feel full, but with the force he was using tonight it was nearly too much.

Fritz usually took charge in the bedroom. The last time his FBI friends mocked him for being a "pussy", Brenda could only grin, as she thought about the night before, when he had had her tied up and begging him for release as he tormented and teased her. "_Please fuck me, please fuck me, please_," she had groaned, as his fingers flicked at her clit maddeningly slowly. "_Mmmm... I don't know, you haven't been a very good girl lately..._"

The night of the shooting though, Fritz was so much more intense and animalistic than usual. If she didn't trust him completely she would have been frightened. Instead, she was more turned on than she had ever felt before. He began to increase his speed, his huge cock filling and stretching her, as her clit rubbed against the table edge. Brenda tried to push back into him, using her hands as leverage.

"No," Fritz said, and with that he pulled her hands behind her back and held them in one hand, using them almost like reins to stabilize himself, without allowing Brenda to have any control. His free hand slapped her ass once, making Brenda buck and moan when he made contact. Then he brought his hand down gently to cup her butt, before sliding his hand over to gently massage her asshole. The combined sensations of the table against her clit, the assplay, and the intense fucking became too much, and Brenda came within a minute, shrieking and shaking. Fritz thrust a few more times, before groaning. Brenda could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, followed by the sensation of his spurting cum. Fritz sank down into the kitchen chair, and tugged Brenda on top of him. They sat in the chair and cuddled for quite some time. Later on they cleaned the broken glass, and had a real conversation about the events of the night before, followed by a much gentler bout of lovemaking. Their conversation was tense, as Fritz called Brenda reckless and Brenda accused him of being overprotective. The one thing they could agree on, however, was that the night before had easily been the best sex they ever had.

Fritz cocked an eyebrow, and said "Hmmm... No, I don't think so. I mean, don't get me wrong, tonight was good. _Very_ good. But Anger Sex and Thank-God-You're-Alive Sex are a potent combo."

"True. Even more potent than Birthday Sex or Honeymoon-in-Italy Sex, I'll agree with you there."

"Oh yeah, Italy..." A faraway look came over Fritz, and he smirked as his hand began to slide down her back, towards her ass.

Brenda grinned and ran a hand over his chest, "Should we see if we can make tonight give the rest of them a run for their money?"

"Oh yeah. Oh definitely," Fritz said, as his lips met hers.


End file.
